The Mystery Caller
by sexandthecity
Summary: An Entirely New adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Last night I was setting watching telvision when I got a very mysterious telephone call. Before I picked up I noticed that it was a Washington DC telephone number and the name associated with the number belonged to one Jade courtney.**

I picked up the phone and said hello. The ladies voice on the other end said, Yes, Can I speak to Jack, Jack bradshaw.

This is JackI responded. Hi Jack, This is Jade, Jade Courtney! How are you doing? she said happily. I looked at the phone crazy. I didn't remember a jade. I had never met a Jade besides back in school. And that was ages ago. Who was this chick with the hyper voice calling me?

I'm sorry, but I don't know a Jade. Where did we meet? I asked. We met over three years ago in Oklahoma at a party. And we went to school together, I had the biggest crush on you, she said.

I scanned my memory banks. When I was 19, I went on vacation in oklahoma and it still didnt click. And it was one of the best trips that I ever had. I was an awkward teenager with a tight little waist line at the time. But I went to all of the parties then, and I danced with a whole bunch of girls. Madonna's Vogue was actually popular. I remembered everyone I met that week. The boys and the girls--and I know that I didn't meet a **Jade courtney.**

I'm sorry, but I don't remember meeting you in Oklahoma at that cpartyI told her. You don't? she asked, and added, Well we exchanged telephone numbers and talked for weeks after that. But we lost touch.

I'm sorry Ms. Courtney, I interrupted. There's no way we met. That was a very memorable trip for me, because some very special things happened to me on that trip. There's no way I would have forgotten you if we exchanged numbers. Trust me.

What made the vacation so special? she asked.

I told her, Well for starters, I won an award while I was there. So that was pretty memorable, but... and I hesitated, I met a really nice girl named Ze'eva. And she and I stayed in contact for a minute and lost contact. Is this you Ze'eva? I said excitedly. It sounded like Ze'eva. I remembered Ze'eva's voice was full of energy, bubbly and girly just like Jades's voice was.

No honey, it's not Ze'eva. she said.

I didn't want to tell Ms. Courtney the real reason why I remembered the trip to Oklaoma so vividly. It was because of **RYAN**. I met **RYAN** at the party. He was older than me, and had just graduated from high College. He was a handsome boy with the cutest hair. He wore blue contacts, and had a little bit of facial hair. He smelled good, and was stylish. My best memory of him was him in a **Slick** calvein clein black suit. He looked great.

Even though I was a junior in college, I pretty much knew that **RYAN** was gay. He was a little feminine. But he was so handsome. I don't remember how we started talking. But over the time of the weeklong non-stop partying we ran into each other everywhere--at the nightly dances, on the elevator, at lunch. And after a while, we just started talking to each other and flirting. But I never botherd to ask him if he was gay.

On the night before I was to return home, I called **RYAN** in his hotel. We were both staying in Oklahoma's finest hotel. I was on the 17th floor. He was on the 18th. It was three o'clock in the morning and I asked him to meet me in between floors on the stairwell. He agreed.

We sat in that stairwell next to each other and I felt so alive and electric. I wanted to love him. I wanted to grab him and hold him and never let him go because to me he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I just wanted him to touch me, kiss me--or just breathe on me. Not much was said in that stairwell--but I managed enough courage to take the back of my hand and rub it on the stubble on his cheek. As soft as he was, I loved feeling the prickly manhood sticking out of face. We exchanged telephone numbers and addresses and we stayed in touch for the next few years as I got settled in to college.

And here was **Jade Courtney**, whose telephone presence was reminding me of my first crush with a man that could have actually been realized. But I wasn't about to tell this weirdo on the telephone about **RYAN**. I didn't know who she was. And I was beginning to think that she was some nosy woman just out to get information on me.

I ended my **RYAN** flashback and got back to Jade. I said, Well Jade, if you're not Ze'eva. I don't know who you are. I racked my brain. Could it be Joy? Joy was a girl that kinda had a crush on me at A party. Joy had a beautiful singing voice. When she opened her mouth, I swear little magical birds came out of her lungs. Her sound quality was so angelic and pure it made me want to cry on a few occasions. But I avoided her, because as pretty as her face and voice were--I knew at that young age that I like boys.

I thought back over my entire trip to OK with a smile. I replayed the dozens of sexy people that I met on my trip. Had I forgotten anyone? Faces flashed in my head. And then one face stayed fixed in my mind's eye. I was pretty sure I knew who **Jade Courtney** was...


	2. Chapter 2

I told you that a while back, I was faced with a new game. I got a telephone call from the mysterious **Jade Courtney**--a woman who claimed to have met me at a Party in Oklahoma while on vacation there. But I had no memory of her.

And then it clicked. I knew who **Jade Courtney **was.

I asked her, Ryan? Is this you?

There was silence . Yes jack. I used to be Ryan., but now I'm Jade, she said. I started laughing nervously. Why didn't you just tell me it was you instead of playing guessing games? I asked. She replied, I dídn't know how you would accept me.

The very sexy Ryan, that I had a crush on my vaction, had taken a trip to Taiwan and had sex change surgery. He was now a woman. He even sent me a few pictures on the Internet. He was hot as a fox. I couldn't see any traces of the former guy that I knew.

I was happy and sad. Happy because I was talking to my old crush and he seemed to be pleased with his transformation. But in a way, Ryan had died. I would never get to see him again--and that made me want to cry. Although in the end a change is the best thing that could happen to any of us. For the good and the bad.


End file.
